


Constellations

by Roses_and_rain



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing, can you imagine, just hanging out, not in imminent peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_and_rain/pseuds/Roses_and_rain
Summary: Sasha can’t begrudge the sky its emptiness, but she’s never seen much point in looking at it long.She’s found herself looking up a lot more, though, since Azu joined the party.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RQG Girls Week, Day IV: vast / celestial / twilight

Sasha doesn’t really get stargazing. 

She doesn’t like staring into open space, as a rule; it makes her nervous. Like all that countryside they passed on the way to Dover, back when Bertie and Zolf were with them - what was the point of leaving all that land flat and featureless, with nowhere to hide? Asking to be attacked, is what it was. The sea was alright; she’d gotten on well with boats, at least when they weren’t in the middle of a hurricane. But even then, she’d avoided looking at the open ocean when she could.

The sky isn’t as off-putting, but it’s still a little strange to Sasha after years spent under the roofs of Other London. She can’t really begrudge the sky its emptiness, but she’s never seen much point in looking at it long.

She’s found herself looking up a lot more, though, since Azu joined the party. 

Azu, unsurprisingly, loves stargazing. She told Sasha early on in their acquaintance that the stars' patterns are a nice constant, and Sasha guesses that makes sense. Anyway, she knows when Azu said it, her face lit up the way it does when she talks about anything that makes her happy, and Sasha wanted to keep her talking.

“I don’t know the patterns,” she’d said. It didn’t sound right - she’d tried too hard for indifferent and landed on standoffish. But Azu didn't seem to notice.

“I could teach you!” she offered brightly. “Well, not now, with the sandstorm, but perhaps on our travels!”

“I’d - yeah - maybe - sure,” Sasha had said, and then she’d had enough of being looked at for the day and gone off to find a good corner. 

When Azu looks at her, Sasha feels _ noticed _ in a way she thinks she should avoid. At the very least, she shouldn’t chase after it. 

She looks back anyway.

After the whole mess with the Heart of Aphrodite, after Sasha got her life back, she retreated to the roof of Hamid’s mansion and spotted the pink glow of Azu’s armor on one of the balconies below. 

Azu startled a few seconds after Sasha sat down beside her, which was gratifying.

“Hello,” she said, in a slightly softer voice than usual, like she was trying not to scare a stray cat.

“Yeah, hi,” said Sasha. “Do you mind if I… sit? Here?”

“Not at all!” said Azu, and it sounded so true. Sasha never understood how she got by, being that earnest. “I was just looking for the constellations. It's a good night for it - no moon, you know.” 

“Oh, yeah, good for sneaking too,” said Sasha. “I can’t really help with the star thing, though.” Azu chuckled. It was a nice sound, one Sasha thought she’d like to hear again.

“I could show you some, if you like,” Azu offered. 

“Yeah, alright,” Sasha said, and Azu beamed. 

If she’s totally honest, Sasha doesn’t remember most of Azu’s instructions on how to find this or that shape in the sky. It’s not that she wasn’t listening, but it had been a long day and it was easy to let Azu’s lilting voice wash over her, peaceful and grounding, without focusing on the words. She remembers the stories Azu told about each constellation, though. She remembers that Azu’s favorite is the dove - 

“Even before I joined Aphrodite,” Azu said, and she looked a little wistful. Sasha didn’t quite know how to invite her to talk about whatever she was missing, or how to figure out what that was, so she let the moment pass. 

“So there’s a dove for you and a dragon for Hamid,” she said instead. “And - is there one like Grizzop?”

“The archer?” Azu suggested. “And which is like you?” She looked at Sasha, and Sasha didn’t know what to do with her hands. She shrugged and looked away from the spotlight of Azu’s gaze.

“Maybe… the wolf,” Azu said, and Sasha grinned.

“Yeah, that works.” She leaned against Azu’s armored shoulder for a second and looked up into the starry sky. It was kind of beautiful, really.


End file.
